Nyxie Hollow: Nightshade's Story
by ChrysanthemumBornofWinter
Summary: Fairies are born from a baby's first laugh, Nyxies the Fey filling the darker side of Nature's role are born from their first cries. Nightshade a Poison Gifted Nyxie a creature born of sorrow and pain has made a terrible mistake, one that throws not only her world but others as well I to chaos. Content Warning: Violence, death, and sexual subject matter.
1. Prolgue

Everyone knows that a fairy is born from a child's first laugh, their first true laugh, full of warmth and joy. What few understand however is was can be born from their first cries, the timorous wailing of fear or pain. We do. Some people call us goblins, others trolls, though none can get a good enough account of what we look like. We like to call ourselves Nyxies after the old Human word and goddess for night, because that's when we get our best work done. In the dark.

Where fairies are warm bundles of light, laughter, trust, and yes with that specially added dash of Pixie Dust, we are darkness, our wings laced with moonlight, we are tears, and hate, and we need nothing to help us fly. We look similar the two races I suppose. We are both small, nimble little acrobats and fliers. Our skin however comes in a multitude of sky light colors, from the white of the moon to the black of midnight and all the hues between, where their comes in warmer shades. We have large eyes because of our nocturnal habits where theirs seem rather small. Ah yes, and our wings. Our wings are perhaps the most Fairy thing about us, frail glass like appendages, though ours are slight with bioluminescence.

We live in a Hollow of sorts too, though ours is in a log rather than a large tree with it's lights and music. We do have music though you probably wouldn't consider it music, low mournful songs sung best by someone who has experienced loss. Don't think this means we are without our civilities, for we are a proud and noble people and every full moon when the work is done we celebrate.

You see the thing is we work with the Pixies and they just don't know it. They hate us. It's a hard truth, but a truth none the less. Though they would never admit it, the warm cuddly little things they are. But as with many things in Nature there is a contradictory side to everything, and that is our role. Just as they are born from laughter and we from tears, we fill the role Nature intended but the Pixies neglect.

I think I should explain who I am now. My name is Nightshade, and I'm a Poison Gifted Nyxie. No, we do not call them 'Talents' a talent is something that must be worked at to prefect, we are Gifted.

You may be wondering what I mean by Poison Gifted. If I were a Pixie I dare say that I would be a Garden Talent, as unappealing an idea as that is. Let me explain why though. You see I work with flowers. Foxglove, oleander, my namesake, nightshade, all very lovely to look at. You wouldn't however want to have any in your tea. And that is my doing. When the Pixies go to sleep, we get to work. It is my job as a Poison Gifted to imbuen all these lovely little flowers, with their soft delicate petals with their leathal qualities.

I love my job. I can't help but to imagine who the Fairies would react to discovery of my labors, slowly coaxing toxins into stem, leaf, and petal. I like to think they would be horrified, or concerned at the least that their precious little blossoms were turned deadly over night. I guess I'll never know though, Fairies living forever in daylight, myself working in darkness. Oh well, at least I can imagine it, and it's beautiful...


	2. Chapter 1

I remember the child from whose tears I was born. It was a Wednesday, just after three in the morning. The baby's name was Samantha and she had been born to a single teenage mother. Not all such mothers would have done what she did, but I'm not here to judge, after all I wouldn't exist if she hadn't. Dear, sweet Samantha had colic. You see that's the thing, babies cry, they cry all the time, but they smile and laugh to.

It's because they're creatures of primal needs, I think. If they are fed and warm and their diapers changed they are content. It isn't until later that they learn what joy or sorrow really is. Most often as little Samantha came to see that night, tears come before laughter. They had been up for hours the child wailing pitifully, tears of discomfort, not true sadness. Her mother was frustrated, had a big test in the morning. "Just shut up!" the mother had shouted, giving her daughter's thigh a pinch. She felt bad for it immediately afterwards, cradled her, rocked her, cried. It was none of my concern after that, I was fresh and new and ready to go to work.

But that was then, this is now. The sun had just set, leaving a green-blue light in the western sky while elsewhere the heavens opened to a plethora of stars the pale light they offered on this moonless eve washing over the sleeping landscape. In my opinion, the best part of day. The Hollow, a half rotted log that rested along the north riverbank, had begun to stir with life as the other Nyxies woke up I am one of the only who enjoy the twilight hours. They chattered briefly amongst themselves before flitting off to their various tasks, thankless though our jobs may be.

Mucor, and Conidia a brother, sister duo of Fungi Nyxies were among the first to take wing. Neighbors of mine, pranksters and hooligans both. They were eager to spread their spores, and inevitably watch as the grew on fallen fruit, leaf litter, and help mushrooms take root blooming in many unique and twisted shapes each a sculpture made with loving care by their hands. Despite their more devil-may-care attitudes to life, they were very well respected, the mushrooms and other fungi they grew made up a large part of our diets.

I ruefully admit that I lingered. Slide, a tall Decomposition Gifted Nyxie had been on my mind as of late. He had an ashen grey complexion, with long gleaming black hair, and holly red eyes. I had worked with him, well, near him, last spring when a young deer had nibbled one too many of my hemlock sprigs and died. It fascinated me to watch him work. Not just the deterioration of something that was not long ago alive, but the way in which he went about it.

Slide spoke to the deceased creature, even after it had become putrid and beetles absconded with bits of it here and there. Flies and their larval offspring made most use of the fawn. It was what he had said to me when I finally dared ask why he was doing it that struck me most. He informed me that is was his firm held belief that the animal's essence lingered until Nature reclaimed it's body in full, and as a baby animal it was likely afraid and so, he consoled it.

It was sweet and charming, really it was. And so I had become infatuated with him, though I only dared admire him from afar. I was plain as far as looks went and this didn't do much to bolster my courage. My skin is the dull, blue of a moon laced thunder head, and my hair, cropped short save for a lock I kept long and braided behind my right ear, is only just darker than that. My eyes, which I believe are my most attractive feature, are black and gleaming perfect for capturing stray beams of light.

When Slide finally came into view, all resplendent and strong, my heart sank. Of course he would be with her. Vira was a Pestilence Nyxie who spread illness and disease with a wave of her hand. Her skin was moonlight white and hair a flowing, luminous green. I could almost hate her. She was beautiful, she sang with perfection and she was hanging off Slide like her life depended on in. Upon further thought as I watched them fly away together I decided then that I did indeed hate her.

Rot, an unceremoniously named Compost Nyxie came up to me then and placed an arm about my shoulders. He was much taller than I was, dwarfing me and bending my wings slightly. His skin the bold color of pine wood, and eyes the shade of amber he smiled down at me. "Shouldn't you be at work?" he rumbled, his voice like gravel. He was as close to a father figure as someone who wasn't born could have, though I believe to him I was something more. Sighing I was tempted to rake him with my claws, but grumbling took flight instead.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I'm doing everything on my phone and I cannot get the page break to work so in the future if I do need a page break I will use a slash as I have below separating this note from the story. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Also a special thank you to ILOVEMILARION for being amazing, and giving me support and encouragement with this story, as well as to anyone who has read, is reading, or will in the future read anything I have written! :)

/

That night was the night everything changed. I had no way of realizing it at the time, stewing over my spurned secret love as I flew off to tend my flowers and trees. The patch of lily-of-the-valley was my first stop. Among the pips and blossoming bits there had budded pink flowers, a rarity for this subspecies, so l liked to check it often. Whoever the Garden Fairy was that tended it in the day must have felt similarly as it had been braced with a twig, allowing it more sun in the mornings when the light wasn't so harsh.

"Hello lovely!" I said as I glided down to it. I looked the plant over from bells to roots in the soil before I began, feeding its white flowered neighbors as well. My hands sank into the earth, rich and warm smelling. Then, eyes closed I focused on the appropriate toxin feeling as the poison flowed down my arms and out of my fingertips like a cool refreshing wave. I smiled when, after some coaxing, the flowers became receptive, drinking it in. Nausea, vomiting, server abdominal pain, confusion, blurred vision, and blister like hives, but they were none lethal.

I kissed each bell like bloom before darting away to tend to some jasmine, and daffodils, again, neither fatal. The daffodils were troublesome and I had to argue my point with them, their yellow head bobbing and swaying in a loose breeze. At last however they relented and my work there was done. Is wrong, I wonder, to have favorites among my charges? Is it like a mother having favorites of her children?

Either way, wrong or right I do have favorites, as I'm sure most mothers do, and it may sound poor of me, but like I have stated before Nyxies are different from Fairies, I favored them for their lethality. It took some doing but at last I had gotten them to grow together, red sage taking root under my yew tree. Tucking in my wings as I approached I dove into the thick bush, rolling and laughing as it's tiny buds tickled against my skin. There it was, when I opened my eyes again. After all my hard work the first green berries had begun to grow.

I picked one, I could cradle it in both hands. The toxin attacked the central nervous system, erratic heartbeat, shallow breathing, kidney failure all hallmarks of red sage poisoning. Death was slow, painful, sometimes when a weak heart was involved heart attacks, were common. Anaphylaxis was also prominent, and of course no one can live without their kidneys. I pocketed the fruit for later, knowing a single bit could kill any of my friends, but me, I liked the taste.

I fed my shrub her needed poison before moving to check the yew. I love my yew, the ghost, the silent killer. In most cases death can occur within a few short hours, and without any outward signs of poisoning. When signs do occur, seizures and anaphylaxis typically, it's already too late. My face fell when I noticed Rot tending to a large gash in it's side. "What are you doing?" I asked sharply.

"Working." he grunted decaying my tree's flesh. I flew nearer inspecting the weeping pungent odored gash.

"Why are you killing my tree?" I yelled pulling at his arms, trying to make him stop.

"I'm not." he said in his same gruff, hardly ever more than two syllable way he had.

"Then what is?" I bellowed. Rot shrugged, he usually worked with leaf litter and other decaying plant matter.

"Bacterial wetwood." he responded. Rage flared through me, Vira had diseased my favorite plant. I was prepared to fly off and give her a good taste of what a yew could do to someone when Rot nabbed me, painfully, by a wing. "Don't do it." he advised still holding on. We regarded one another for a moment before he let go. He was just doing his job, and I had one of my own. I flooded toxins throughout the tree hoping that somehow it would help before darting away to sulk.

I had always had an interest in experimentation, hybrid plants and the like. With some success to my name I sat under a wilted sapling to think. Bacterial wetwood was difficult to cure, especially to the extent it was, besides, Nyxies didn't do that sort of thing, but even if I couldn't save my tree maybe I could grow another, cross it with something, hardier, or deadlier. The idea appealed and the red sage berry was deliciously bitter.

I was wiping juice from my chin when my sensitive eyes caught the subtle change in the already pale light. I turned and saw, nearly too late, the owl bearing down on me. Leaping away I instinctually channeled a poison into my hands, tainting my nails, long sharp and black as many of us kept them. The owl reached for me with his talons, I parried raking my hand through his thick feathers and warming down, nails biting into it's skin.

I heard the voice call out moments later but the owl had turned, banking left a piercing cry emitted from it's curved beak. I noticed then the cut stinging my ribs and bloodying my mossy blouse. Where Fairies had their Sparrow Men, we fought for our own lives. I was rash and daring coming close, almost too close cutting the bird under it's right eye. The owl screamed and fell to the earth. My heart was pounding as I landed, nerves on end. I was holding my side still trying to work out what poison I had used, and how much.

It was then that I felt a cool hand on my shoulder I reacted faster than I could think. He looked at me, the Fairy King, eyes sad, confused, skin pale as I raked my claws across his chest. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach as he fell to the soil. I took off. I was afraid, what more could I do? He was going to die anyway, yes the poison was ebbing away as I stopped focusing on it, but still, he was going to die.

I flew as fast as my wings could carry me, my mind devoid of thought a stark animalistic fear flooding through me as my veins became laced with adrenaline and anxiety. It was then that I collided with Airitie a Drought Gifted Nyxie, and my greatest friend in the whole world.

"What's wrong?" they asked gripping me by the shoulders. "You're flying like a bat out of daylight!" Airitie had an oak brown complexion, and dark red, shoulder length hair, but what was special about Airitie was the fact of hermaphroditism, another of Nature's miracles often shunned or overlooked. Today I could tell she identified female, with the way she wore her hair, something she did often, an outward indication of her inner self, and also to avoid certain annoyances.

Her wide and unassuming face was lined with worry, clearly I looked a mess. "What happened?" she asked eyeing me appraisingly. I had no idea where to begin, my mind was whirling and stomach knotted, it was difficult to remember to flap my wings. She shook me gently.

"I did something terrible." I managed to croak out.

"Ok," she asked always level headed. "How do we fix it?" I was trembleing and teary.

"I need to see Dusk." I said naming our leader.

Airitie nodded. "Alright," she said looping her arm through mine. "Let's go see Dusk."


	4. Chapter 3

Dusk, king of the Nyxies sat as ever he did on his wood knot throne in the heart of the Hollow. His hair was long and black, like Slide's, but oily, his skin was the hue of a storm broke sea, grey-green and deep. He had his favorites gathered about him scantily clothed, a male Nyxie whose name I didn't know was currently in his lap giggling and slapping away Dusk's exploring caresses. It was known that becoming one of the king's favorites, or even catching his eye for an evening meant a respite from your nightly toils, though I'm sure they worked just as hard if not harder behind those closed chamber doors.

It was Airitie who cleared her throat when I failed to speak. "What is it?" Dusk snapped irate. It was then in the glare of his eyes that I timidly recalled his Gift. When he was not mediating over a matter for the king or in the throws shut away in his bedroom he was kissing the venom into the lips of adders and other such creatures. Airitie was much stronger than I was, helping to hold me aloft before our leader whom I had only seen formally the twilight of my arrival.

"Nightshade has something to bring before your majesty!" she called out bowing.

Dusk's sharp green eyes flickered to me. "I, I've killed an owl." I began earning a scoff. The man went back to his murmurations and teasing ways with his group of lovers, hands on the male, lips for a female. My mind wandered to wicked places and I briefly wondered how he would like Airitie. She must have been thinkinging the same thing as she shifted her weight uncomfortably. Sex was a part of Nature, a part we embodied and as such was part of our culture, sexuality a lax word, love was love and gender blind to us, but only Dusk was so luscious about it.

I shook my head clear of the thoughts before continuing. "There, there was a Fairy." I managed earning a scornful sigh. Rising from his seat and walked down the dais steps he stopped to tower in front of me.

"And?" he asked, voice cold and clear.

"If he's not dead by now he's dying." I explained. Dusk's hand came to rest on my cheek, his thumb rubbing beneath my eye.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" he asked applying pressure causing pain, and the vision in my left eye to dark. If I envied the Fairies one thing, it was their gentle leaders which is what made this hard. "It will remind them their place when they find the body come morning."

My lip quivered and tears stood in my eyes as I tried to figure out how to tell him. "The Fairy," I began. "It was Lord Milori." The gentle hand on my face pulled away as he looked accusingly at me, I knew what this could mean for my people, their people. I opened my mouth to ask the question that had sprung to mind, what was Lord Milori doing out of his winter domain, when Dusk's hand came crashing across my face.

I stumbled, and nearly fell, dark and light spots dancing before my eyes, the taste of blood on my tongue. "You will return with your friend," the king instructed hotly, a finger jabbed in my direction. "And if there is a job to be finished, by all that dwells in night you will finish it!" Airitie was already pulling me away before I could think of anything to say in my own defense. The flight to the scene of the indecent was a quiet one, my friend pausing me only once to dab at the blood on my lip.

When we reached the little clearing the owl, snow white, could be clearly seen. It was writhing on the ground wings flopping and splaying pitifully. Death was a part of Nature, but as it was it was still difficult to watch. Rot must have come after me to see that I wouldn't make trouble with Vira because he was standing just a short ways off, watching. My blood ran cold when I realized that Lord Milori was no where to be seen. "Rot, did you move the Fairy?" I asked in a frantic shrill. He shook his head soberly, the delicate necklace the bird had been adorned with broken and at hand.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Airitie whispered. We all knew of Lord Milori, the tragic tale of his love lost and wing broken, though a Fairy tale, was a song readily sung in our halls, low and mournful. Nodding I steeled my nerves and concentrated, willing my strongest poisons in their most lethal doses into my hands.

The owl screeched and screamed as I approached. "You tried to kill me!" I reminded it hotly. "Besides, this is a mercy."

I dug my nails in deeply, feeling the cool wave wash down my arms as I fed the poison into the bird. The convulsions and thrashing intensified momentarily before dying down, a red foam frothing at the owl's beak as his tongue swelled. Within seconds the bird was dead. My friends comforted me as I cried, just because we know and understand that death is a part of Nature doesn't mean we are cruel or heartless in our acceptance of it.

"Did you see anyone?" I asked Rot after I had managed to calm down.

"No one." he sighed with resignation having realized what I had done, who I had attacked in my perceived self-defense. He gripped my shoulder tightly before flying into the air, leading the way back home where my king awaited an explanation. He was sitting on his throne as he was last time though the hall was filled with onlookers, and his favorites were no long draped over him, but standing stoically behind the man.

I waited for him to speak, to address me, bit instead he waved for my case to be presented. "The, the owl is dead, I killed it with a lethal dose of yew poison." I said my voice trembling, he smiled at this.

"And Lord Milori?" he asked, tone light and airy. I wrung my hands together nervously.

"He was gone." I whispered unable to find any further courage. Dusk stood and walked to me again, my eyelids fluttered as I expected another slap for reprimand but none came. The hall was deathly quiet as he stared down at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" I cried out at last burying my face into my hands as tears sprung anew. I had damned my people, perhaps started a war even, and this weighed heavily upon my soul.

"Shh, I know you are!" Dusk cooed, suddenly the warm, caring leader I had moments ago wished for. He embraced me, stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry." I repeated. "I know you are." the king said.

"Sorry, that you couldn't fulfill your duties as a good Poison Gifted tonight." his voice strangely beguiling.

I pulled away from his embrace to look at him in confusion. "It's alright." he said. "You couldn't fulfill your duties because you were busy entertaining me in my chambers tonight, all night." he went on knotting my stomach sharply and sending a hushed gossiping whisper through the crowd.

"But I wasn't-" I tried only to have my words cut off.

"You will though." Dusk assured wrapping a strong arm about my waist and pulling me forward. "And these fine people can all testify to it." he said motioning to the room. My heart was hammering, I was dizzy and felt nauseous.

I tried to protest, but he was stronger, he was my king. "Don't!" Rot shouted as I was being whisked away. Dusk looked back at him and smiled cruelly. My stomach was I knots, as guards came to surround my friends.

"Please," I whispered to Dusk my voice weak and frightened. I had never done the act, and although it would seem and honor to bed the king I felt sick at the thought of it. "I don't want to do this." I said, finally voicing my inner most thoughts as his bed came into view. He nodded acknowledging that I wanted nothing to do with what he had planned.

"Think of it this way," he said. "There are worse ways I could punish you." I felt faint from the sharpness in his tone, but my mind, as the doors swung shut and hands began exploring my body, could think of nothing worse than this.


	5. Chapter 4

I staggered out of the chambers sometime just before sunrise, Rot and Airitie were waiting. I was bartered, bruised, and sore. My face tear stained and swollen from a bite I had received in the king's ecstasy. Vemons and poisons are two very different things and the venom of his lips was making me ill. My knees buckled when I reached my friends, Rot whose jaw was firmly set caught me, bundling me away in a blanket covering my nakedness that I had yet to realize. He and Airitie whispered to one a other momentarily, but I hadn't the clarity of mind to listen. Rot then carried me away from the throne room.

I was in shock, quiet and still. My body terribly sore and tender, I was grateful to be carried, flown up to my nook of a home. A wing had been bent I'm his excitement and there was a terrible fiery burn between my legs where the blood had dried. I was only vaguely aware of being home when I was gingerly laid on the bed. Airitie got me a glass of water which she helped me drink while Rot paced angrily. I wouldn't realize it until later, but his face bore deep fresh bruises from a fight with the guards.

Airitie tended to me as best she could without unwrapping the blanket which I clung to for dear life. It was irrational, I thought, to be so afraid to have the blanket removed, or of nudity, or being touched. Yet inexplicably I was. "It hurts." I sobbed without meaning to show such weakness. They looked at one another before Rot stalked angrily out of the room. After I had been left alone I bundled myself tighter in my own blankets, adding to Rot's which I was already bound in. I should have been asleep by then as the sun crept up, but I couldn't I stared blankly at the wall.

Then it happened, the first crushing waves of tears, my body wracked with sorrow and pain. I cried and wailed, loud and long not caring who could hear me beyond my walls. It made no sense. The others, even those chosen for just a night had all behaved as though laying with Dusk was the greatest honor one could have, spoke in lascivious mannerisms about it. It was supposed to be something wonderful and maddeningly erotic. So why was I so remorseful, hurt and scared? I didn't know, but perhaps because he had been so terribly rough, maybe because I fought him, or as he had said, it was a punishment. Whatever the reason I knew I would be glad if no one ever touched me in the ways he did ever again.

/

I was woke by a bright piercing light flooding through the moss curtain that made up my door. The Hollow was filled with life already frightened voices crying out to one another as the wood could be heard being chipped away from our log. "Get dressed!" Rot commanded rushing into my little one room home. He rummaged through my drawers until he found suitable attire.

"What's happening?" I asked blearily as he unwound me from the blanket. He stopped, staring and my bruised and bloody body. I felt embarrassed as he handed me my clothing, but he seethed with rage.

I dressed carefully before approaching Rot, who eyes shielded with a hand was peering out my front door. "We have to leave." he said grabbing my hand. The sun was blinding, the fiery glare of it burning my eyes and damaging my vision, then as we hurried towards an opening near the log base there was an ear splitting crack and the log was broken in two. A badger it's black an white striped face obscuring some of the sun's glare had been the culprit, a Fairy with long braided brown hair landed dantily on it's back whispering words of encouragement.

"What's going on?" I asked Rot clinging to him. It was then that in all her golden resplendent light Queen Clarion descended into our Hollow flanked by armed Sparrow Men on either side, looking fierce with the sun behind them and bows drawn though she remained in the air well above the rotting wood of our log. My heart sank as I heard her in a clear concise voice call Dusk forward as my people scrambled to find protection from the sun. It does not hurt us exactly, but our eyes are so delicate and keenly attuned to night it made fire in them causing them to burn and water, a dull roar invade our brains. Day was too light for our kind.

Rot held onto me in a protective manner as our king eyes narrowed approached. "You do like to make an entrance!" he said smiling a shark's smile. "What may I do for you, your majesty?" he went on bowing deeply. The golden Fairy, an embodiment of the spring time sun, her eyes red rimmed and swollen as though from crying looked down at him spitefully.

"You know why I have come." she said sharply, clearly she was not in the mood for formalities.

Dusk grinned devilishly, "You've finally accepted my offer of a bedding!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together. "Come, come, my chambers are this way, lets get you out of the dress." he said showing no respect or concern for the Fairy queen or her status.

The Sparrow Men drew back their bows as if making ready to fire. "One of your Nyxies have assaulted Lord Milori and slain his owl." she declared in a loud angry voice that filled the log. My heart gave a nervous flutter, both fearful of the queen's intent but thrilling at the fact that Queen Clarion spoke of Lord Milori as though he were still alive. Awash with relief and eyes ablaze I buried my head into Rot's chest. There was a silence so great it was deafening then, as all waited for our king's reply.

Clarion had chosen her position well, the sun behind her, none of us could bare to look at her for more than a few moments at a time, even Dusk's head was bent from time to time as though with respect. "And what is it you desire of this Nyxie?" his voice called at last.

"Punishment," she declared. "Retribution," the Fairy's voice was hard. "A trail to be held in Fairy court." Murmurs and muttering broker like a wave upon shore until it spread abd roiled about the log like a living thing.

"I have seen to punishment personally." Dusk said coolly, and my heart hammered. He had said that if there were any questions as to my where abouts he would say I had been abed with him, now he betrayed that trust utterly.

"We demand justice." the Fairy queen said evenly.

It was then that Airitie made her way to us embracing me tightly. "Everything will be alright." she promised though the waver in her voice spoke volumes of her doubt.

"Nightshade." My name fell easily from the king's lips as he beckoned me forth. Trembling, and wing still injured from the night before I was able to, with the help of my friends fly to be presented before the enemy queen. "This is the poison Gifted Nyxie in question." Dusk said with a smirk. "As you can see I have dealt with her accordingly." he went on motioning to my bruises and abrasions. Queen Clarion looked my over, a mixture of emotion washing over face, intense hate, disgust, and even a small amount of pity as I tried to adjust my hemlock leaf skirt to cover more than it did. The queen was silent as she stared at me.

I once more found myself at a loss before the feet of a mighty ruler and dared not speak. "She will return with us for trial." Clarion said, a statement, not a request, Dusk inclined his head respectfully before turning towards his chambers once more.

"You can't do that!" Airitie shouted as two Sparrow Men came to flank my sides, Rot gripping me tightly. Clarion gave my friends a hard look.

"I will send representatives to fetch any who will speak in Nightshade's defense at the time of trial." Was all she said on the matter.

"Wait!" Airitie cried out against the queen for the second time, as from bow point I was pried from Rot's protective embrace. The red haired Nyxie tore a strip of cloth from the front of her blouse and wrapped it about my eyes to shield them from the sun. "Everything is going to be alright." she said more firmly than before as she hugged me. My hands were bound in front of me then, a Sparrow Man grabbing each upper arm they took flight carrying me between them, as we left my fiends, home, and the world I knew behind, shattered and broken like our log, our Hollow.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: A special thank you to Robert Teague for being my aunto correct angel and spotting some mistakes I've made due to my phone (or human error, which we aren't going to talk about) as well as giving me some rating advice, and tips on how to make my formatting better and easier to read. And again thank you Robert Teague for your kind and inspiring review and encouragement! :)

/

I didn't struggle as the Sparrow Men flew away with me in tow. They clung to my upper arms tightly, much more tightly than was necessary causing memories of the night before to flicker undesirably through my mind. My heart was racing and head light and tingling with fear and trepidation. I felt weak and helpless in their strong, vice like grips, my hands bound, and vision darkened to pitch by Airitie's blindfold. This feeling was expounded upon by my alienation from the cool of night I knew. The sun which I had always imagined to be relatively cool having encountered it only at dusk and dawn was hot and oppressive as it beat down upon me.

I wanted to speak several times, ask how much farther, what I should expect when I arrived, or even at one point feeling faint and my wings wilting if we could stop, but I dared not. They gave me no warning, and our arrival went unannounced. There was just the sharp and unexpected bite of tree bark scraping against my bare feet. I winced curling my knees towards my chest to protect them from further assault relying on the men's strength to hold me aloft. I heard the queen murmur to them when I had done so but was unable to pick out her whispered words. The cool of a shadow pass over me then, and I knew we were inside. I placed my feet down gingerly after the Sparrow Men had come to a halt, feeling a smooth wood floor with age rings beneath my toes.

I was let go, yet stumbled forward when met with a strong shove to the small of my back. It was awkward trying to catch myself, blindly reaching out with both hands, still bound. After steadying my legs I reached up and removed the cloth. I was in a small, dimly lit room, bed to the right, sink and toilet to the left. I turned seeking explanation when I saw them swinging the barred door shut. It wasn't a room, it was a cell. One of the men motioned for me to step forward, I did so tentatively.

"Give me your hands." he instructed firmly as he produced a knife. My bonds were cut and the Sparrow Men, clad in green then took point on either side of the door, there was no one else to be seen. Standing with a self conscious anxiety as I rubbed my wrists I reexamined my surroundings.

The bedding looked warm, and soft, and the sink and privy were clean, a towel folded neatly on the sink. There were no windows this side of tbe bars. I turned when I heard a light, clear female voice behind me. Queen Clarion was standing there her glittering gold dress shining like a star, folded cloth in her arms. "Leave us." she instructed her soldiers coolly. They looked at her with concern before giving curt nods and turning sharply to obey.

The Fairy regarded me for a moment before she spoke. "Nightshade, was it?" she asked.

"Yes, your majesty." I replied softly with an inclination of my head.

She nodded, "These are for you." her tone pinched as she held out the bundles which turned out to be more conservative Fairy style clothing. I reached for them which she offered through the bars. Her hands recoiled quickly when our fingertips brushed against one another causing them to spill to the floor. Gathering them up again I ruefully wondered if it had been out of fear of my poison, or my heritage.

I was truthfully grateful for the apparel, the hemlock skirt though it was of my favorites rode high and was too revealing for the moment, I wanted to hide what shame I could. My face fell a bit when I saw the undergarments, having forgotten to dawn any in my haste I realized that she must have noticed during the flight here.

When Queen Clarion showed no sign of turning while I changed I kept my back to her as I unclothed. It was while I gently slipping into the underwear that she spoke again. "You weren't a willing partner of your king then?" she asked eyeing my cuts a bruises, heaviest between my legs.

Turning on her with steely eyes I couldn't keep the ice from my voice. "As he said, he saw to my punishment." She nodded grimly but said nothing more on the matter, leaving me to finish. The clothes were plain autumn colors, the hem of the brown tunic extending to my knees, a green sash for about my previously exposed midriff and a pair of red breeches. It all fit rather loosely but was very comfortable.

"There are a few matters that have to resolve before your trial may begin." Clarion said her tone measured as though she were trying hard to control her emotions. "I will be sure to keep you abreast of the situation." She looked me over once more before turning to leave.

"Your majesty." I called after her. I was fearful and riddled with guilt, I had to know. "Lord Milori, does he-"

"Live?" she snapped without turning to face me. "For now," she said. "But things may change."

A heavy silence stretched between us before I dared speak again. "Queen Clarion, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, and that what happened was an accident." I muttered forlornly.

In a torrent of rage the Fairy queen turned upon me, taking long vicious strides to stand before me, the bars my only protection. "An accident?" she shouted showing a side of herself I doubted any had before seen. "You took his wings, crippled him when you killed that owl!" She bellowed. I wanted to defend myself, explain how the bird had attacked me, and that I hadn't outright killed it, that the act had been difficult, hurt me deeply after the immediate threat had passed, but I found myself suddenly mute. "And then you attacked Lord Milori, poisoned him, and left him for dead!"

The love of this woman's life was dying, and I was the cause. In the sea of her eyes, flooded with pain and anger, and hate, a realization struck me. They must have been meeting in secret, why else had he left his winter home at the dead of night? How else could he have been found in time? I lamented for her, truly, but I was just as equally afraid of her too. "I'm sorry." I managed at last under the weight of her gaze.

Queen Clarion's eyes narrowed dangerously. Turning to leave she spied the thick curtain covering the room's only window which was on her side of the bars. I was blinded as she tore it down, scurrying away from the light towards the bed. "The trial will be held in Fairy court, I suggest you try to acclimate to diurnal life for the time being." She said irate. Squinting I saw her pause near the doorway and sigh with resignation. "I will have a Healing Talent Fairy look in on you." she said her voice lilting as she offered me, her enemy, and prisoner, compassion.

I fell onto the bed in a fit of tears after she had left, ignoring the silent guards who had resumed their positions. I was utterly overwhelmed by the last day and a half, I hadn't meant to hurt anyone, to kill anyone, I had just been trying to protect myself. Now, it was all just too much, the fear, the regret, the shame, the beautiful, terrible cruelty of Clarion's kindness. The Fairy seemed at war with herself over me. At once she seemed to despise me, yet she pitied me for Dusk's ravagings. And knowing that she was kinder still than my own king after all I had done only made it worse. In the end though I think it would have been better to just let the owl eat me.


	7. Chapter 6

I sat up and blinked bearily as I looked about. Everything was somehow different, it had all changed. What I noticed first was the light, or rather near complete lack there of. This did little to bother me as I stood, if anything it was a welcomed change where before my cell had been painfully bright. Nocturnal by nature I could see everything with a crystal's clarity as I surveyed the area. My ears buzzed and head became dizzyingly light as I was struck with the startling familiarity of the room in which I found myself.

The floor was age ringed as had been the one in my cell, but these rings were more than slight dimples in the wood, they were the large, deep indentations of a long dead tree. Their was a slight musk to the damp night air that seemed to seep into me and steal away in my hair. Most frightening however, was the object in the center of the room, a bed. Not the simple, safe, cozy bed of the cell in Pixie Hollow, this was the over-large and extravagantly made bed of my king, Dusk of the Nyxies. I felt sick. Had everything that happened before been a dream or flight of fancy? Was my arrest and the cell which I believed to have fallen asleep in nothing more than a construct of my own mind, or something more, a premonition perhaps?

These thoughts occupied my mind only briefly, for they were of little real concern in that moment. My heart hammering thunderously I turned to flee the room, but he was there, grabbing onto me, pulling me close his lips tasting my own. I lurched away my stomach in sharp knots, but he held me fast by my upper arms. Even as I fought it and thrashed about, it didn't make much sense to my waking mind. Wasn't this considered an honor? Regardless I struggled seized by a primal and animalistic fear I didn't know I was capable of possessing, and even in my waking mind I knew I didn't want this, want him, so I struggled. He let go of one arm, backing me into a wall. The free hand roamed as it would sending shivers and nausea throughout me.

He was pressed tight against me when he let go of my other arm, tearing off my blouse while the exploring hand found it's way between my legs. I cried out when I felt a sharp pinch inside me, my body throwing itself forward. I bit him but he moved away. I took the opportunity and slapped him hard across the face as he laughed at me, and my feeble attempts at freedom. Again, and again, I struck him before he had much time to react. He returned the blows however, with much more power, sending brightly colored orbs to dance and waver before my eyes. He was fiercely rough in the way he handled me then, fueled by a rage I had never seen in any living thing, not even in he himself when he struck me at mention of what I had done to Lord Milori. Though I had begun to fear for my life in the presence of such anger I still fought him.

It seemed almost cruel then as Dusk tossed me onto it, bending my wing, that the matress and blankets could be so soft when his grip was so tight, and nails so sharp between my legs. I kicked and wailed and screamed and bit as he held me down kissing, caressing, tasting. My efforts only seemed to amuse him more as he laughed at my tears. He was of course much larger and much stronger than I could ever be. His weight was crushing and breath rank upon my throat. "Please, don't." I managed to whisper then, just before my body was torn by a savage and fiery pain.

I sat up screaming and kicking, prying at the hand that was on my forearm though it was small and gentle, unlike that of my king. Heart racing and tears flooding my eyes as I scrambled backwards until my wings brushed the wall. I looked with fear and distrust at the Fairies in my cell. One was a Sparrow Man with olive skin and dark brown eyes, he stood at the ready beside the door, while the female, undoubtedly the Healing Fairy Queen Clarion had promised to send, looked at me with wide sorrowful blue eyes from beside my bed, where she had been attempting to tend to me.

I focused on slowing my breathing as I noticed the setting sun, through the window. The thought of tending my plants flickered with a brief absurdity through my mind before reality came crashing back. I wondered then as I looked at the pair how much I had cried out or given away in the grips of the harrowing nightmare, the memory. The fragile look the Healer gave me, and the way the Sparrow Man could not meet my gaze, his wings fluttering with discomfort confirmed it. I had exposed my pain and shame before them.

Pulling my knees to my chest I cried. The Healing Talent Fairy moved to sit on the edge of my bed, scooting close to me she wrapped an arm about my quaking shoulders. "Everything's going to be alright." she cooed softly rubbing a hand between my wings. "Oliver," she said turning away from me after a moment. "I think I'll be fine on my own, why don't you wait outside?" she asked, her voice was naturally light but her tone firm, commanding almost.

The Sparrow Man looked at her curiously for a moment before nodding sharply, making his way first out of my cell then out of the adjacent room. "I'll be right outside if you need me Elixa." he said before closing the large red door which led to the outside world.

Silence ate up the room as neither one of us spoke, quiet tears sliding down my cheeks. Elixa cleared her throat. "I'm going to need you to undress." she said gently. "Please," she added when I hesitated. "I'm only here to help you."

Elixa looked me over, her scrutinizing gaze, and the disapproving way she clucked her tongue adding to my embarrassment and discomfort. Rifling through the basket of items she had brought with her I could hear the occasional mutter she gave about my king and his cruelty. She paused pulling out some spider silk dressings and gave me a weak smile. "Don't take any of this the wrong way dear, I hold all life in the highest of esteem. That Dusk of yours however..." she allowed her words to trail off as she shook her head solemnly.

"Your wing needs just a bit of bracing," she said winding the delicate appendage in the sticky cloth. From there she washed my gently, applying ointment to by cuts and scratches, tending carefully to the swollen, taught skin of my face that had turned purple and begun to die away from the venom. She sighed looking at it. "This'll take some weeks to be set right," she mused. "And even then it will scar." she informed me.

"If I live long enough." I muttered dryly.

Elixa turned my face gently so that I had to look at her. "Queen Clarion is a kind and just ruler," she paused pressing her lips together. "When the time for your trial arrives you will be allowed to present your case, and I promise you, she will judge with her head, not her heart." the Pixie motioned to the window with it's torn away curtain. I nodded though I was still flooded with trepidation.

The Healing Fairy brushed the long lock which had come undone from it's braid, out of my eyes. "I'm sorry," she said in a soft tone, easing me to lie back on the bed. Tears sprung into my eyes as I realized what was happening. "You may need sutures." Elixa explained moving towards the end of the bed, as she laid out a warm wash rag, ointments, balms, a needle and thread. I turned my face tearily to the wall as she opened my legs to inspect the damage. "Just," she started, and I could tell she was trying hard to help. "Think of something happy."

"Ok." I whispered squeezing closed my eyes. I tried thinking about my yew tree, but that led me to think of the rot, and then Lord Milori, which not only made me feel immensely guilty but also reminded me of my punishment. "It's not working." I said, fighting the urge to roll away while Elixa cleaned the area. Every thought I had kept somehow leading me back here, and to what she was doing.

"Keep trying." she advised gently giving my knee a pat. I thought about my friends, but that only made things harder, they were more than my friends, or even family, they were where I had made my home, in them, their hearts. Their love and kindness was where I lived more than the little nook in the Hollow where I kept my belongings. "Hold still!" Elixa said then as I wretched away, the ointment stung when she applied it, but soon the area was numb. I dared to glance down and regretted it when I saw her reach for the needle.

Nothing was working, not any thoughts or memories, everything kept bringing me right back to this moment. "Can I ask you something?" I questioned, trying a new tactic.

"Anything." Elixa intoned.

"Lord Milori," I began, staring at the wall. "How, how is he today?"

Elixa paused momentarily to look up at me. "As well as can be expected." she said.

"But will he live?" I asked.

The Pixie sighed. "I was asked not to discuss these things with you." she said with an almost regretful tone. I turned to look at her, she spared me only a glance, intent on finishing her work quickly. "All done." she smiled patting the side of my leg as she stood and began tidying her supplies. I closed my legs gingerly and sat up, watching as she laid out a fresh pair of clothing, similar in style as the first though in brown and green, and gathered my dirty pair.

"Thank you." I said after dressing.

Elixa shook her head. "Don't thank me." she said giving a said smile. "It's my duty, I will send a wash basin." she said while I helped her gather the rest of her things. I smiled, very grateful for the chance to cleanse myself of all that has happened to me. Elixa called out for the Sparrow Man who entered cautiously as though afraid he would catch me in a compromising position. "I'll be back to check on you regularly." she assured while leaving.

I sat heavily on the edge of my bed. My soul weighing me down. I was filled with guilt and shame, and sorrow, but also anger, not just at my own king, but the Fairy Queen. Why hadn't I been able to receive information on Lord Milori's health? It was cruel not to allow me a Healing Talent's assurance while I awaited trial.

My brooding was interrupted when someone cleared their throat. Lifting my gaze I saw the Sparrow Man holding something towards me from the other side of the bars. I approached cautiously and saw the it was a small length of vine. I narrowed my eyes at him warily. "For your hair." he said shortly.

"Oh, thank you." I said taking it.

"Nyxie." he said giving me a curt nod before turning back around, sharp, tall, and rigid with duty.

"Sparrow Man." I replied in the same fashion as I began to gather the untidy lock into a braid.

His shoulders drooped slightly as some of the formality ebbed away from him. "Oliver." he said gently.

"Nightshade." I replied sitting back down on my bed. After a second I dared speak again. "I um, like that name, Oliver, it sounds exotic." I said, Nyxies names usually reflected what their Gift was in some way, but not always. So I had never actually heard a name like his before. I waited but he said nothing. "Thank you again," I tried wringing my hands together. I was feeling a bit trapped all of a sudden in the cramped but comfortable cell. I should have been to work by now, doing something, I was restless and it would appear I didn't even have the luxury of conversation. "For the vine..." My words were met with silence.

I opened my mouth to speak again when he cut in. "We aren't allowed to talk to you." he informed me without so much as turning his head in my direction. I nodded hugging my pillow, I wanted to cry but my eyes were swollen and sore. I didn't think I could cry, even if I tried, all my tears used up. "Nightshade," he said after a while, startling me a bit. "You're welcome."


End file.
